


Enemies with Benefits

by Agent_Of_Something, ElodieCarterERogers



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieCarterERogers/pseuds/ElodieCarterERogers
Summary: Fitz and Jemma have an arrangement, but with working at rival companies, can they keep it?
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote for Jemma and Elodie wrote for Fitz and Skye

Jemma got out of her car and shivered as the cold air greeted her. She made the quick walk into her apartment building and checked her mailbox. Some bills and magazines. Typical. Grabbing the papers, she headed up to the elevator and punched the button to the top floor where her penthouse was. She marched to her door and started to get ready. The Doctor was coming over for their appointment. She showered and did her hair before donning a silky robe and waited on her bed.

Fitz walked straight to her apartment. He was determined to get what he wanted and especially, what his boss asked him to get from HYDRA and her. It was so easy to get an appointment from her and to seduce her. He knew he did. Her looks couldn’t get to him. She was seduced and he was ready to take advantage of this situation, even if he already knew she was exactly what he liked from a woman: beautiful and smart. But still, he only needed his information. Nothing else. And certainly not a love story. 

Fitz stopped in front of her door and knocked, waiting for her to open. He had put his favourite suit: an all black one. In this, he looked like a fallen angel, ready to come and pick the damned soul of his victim. 

Jemma poured herself a glass of wine and sipped it. She only needed him for information. She had him down for the count. Once she got what she needed, she will throw him out like yesterday’s paper. Oh it will be glorious and SHIELD will fall and HYDRA will rise.

Fitz knocked once again, flattened his hair. What did she do? He needed to start this game he planned. Coulson wanted results and he had to give him some before the end of the week. Impatient, Fitz knocked once again, stronger than usual. 

Jemma heard the knock and sauntered over to the door. Opening it slowly, she smirked at him before grabbing him by his tie and crushing his lips against hers and kicking the door shut. 

Fitz didn’t have time to realize what was happening that he was already kissing her, his lips stuck on hers. She didn’t give him any second to breath and in his head, it was like a real explosion of everything. Her lips were soft and urgent, her hands ran all over him and he didn’t know what to do, what to think. The only thing he was capable of, was to put his trembling warm hands on her hips. She was really unexpected and certainly better at this game - for now. 

Jemma wasted no time and started undoing his tie. She pulled it out and pushed down his jacket before working on his vest. Never breaking the kiss and all while stumbling to the bedroom. Once the vest was off, she unbuttoned his shirt before untying her robe and letting it pool at her feet. 

He just had time to step back a little to look at her. His gaze fell on her body which he couldn’t help but look at for a long time. She was really delicious to watch and in his mind, he had already made a lot of stories. One of them would be written in a minute, he knew it. He couldn’t help to lick his lips, full of desire for her. Even his fingers were already pricking him. He was dying to touch her, to caress her, to kiss her… If he was the fallen angel right now, she was destruction. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he said with a hoarse voice. 

“Thank you. You’re quite handsome as well.” Her voice was dripping with lust. It wasn’t a lie, he was well-formed and symmetrical. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and lifted his wife beater off of him before kissing him passionately again, slamming him against the wall. 

“You’re impatient, aren’t you?” He asked with a laugh before kissing her back, his hands wrapped around her waist. “Your boyfriend didn’t give you enough?” 

“Is Ophelia enough for you?” She bit his lower lip. 

“If she was enough, I wouldn’t be here with you.” He answered before lifting her off the ground and leading her to the bed on which he threw her. He looked at her from his full height, smirking, unbuttoning his pants. 

“You know we shouldn’t do that.” He said. 

“Do what?” She unhooked her bra. 

He laughed, and after taking off his pants, he approached her. 

“Come here,” He said, grabbing her wrist to force her to come closer. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started kissing his neck. She pulled him onto the bed and rolled over so she had a better angle. 

“Oh, you wanna be on top? Like the Queen you are, right?” He laughed, caressing her back tenderly. 

“Oh please, like you can handle the responsibility of this position.” She bracketed his hips and sat back on his thighs. 

He looked at her, completely hypnotized, but he would never admit it to her. So, he just grabbed her hips more, squeezed them and kissed her. If it was first a game, he couldn’t help to enjoy this moment as he never did before with a woman, and certainly not with Ophelia. With Jemma Simmons, it was something else, and they didn’t even start something concretely. 

She moaned in euphoria before pushing him down onto the pillows. She continued kissing him deeply as she maneuvered them under the thick duvet.

“So how was work?” She asked, still buzzing from their previous activities. 

Fitz turned his head to her with a smirk. 

“You’re seriously asking me about work after this?” He asked, laughing with mockery. 

“Yeah. Aren’t we like I don’t know, half dating?” She inquired. 

Fitz shook his head and sat up on his shoulder; his finger stroking her arm tenderly and ran to her shoulder. 

“Half dating? Us?” He repeated, with a smile. “Should I remind you we’re on a date thing with someone else?” 

“I said half. Not full, and besides, this is what couples do. 50% anyway.” She kissed his chest. 

“We’re not a couple, and we will never be, Simmons.” he said while his finger went down on her chest. “But, we can be friends. How about that?” 

“Friends with benefits?” She giggled. Damn, the wine really got to her. She only had one glass! 

“Friends in bed,” he laughed and his hand went more down. “I need to go.” 

“Work related things? Or Ophelia?” She asked, her hand creeping up his shoulder. 

He raised his eyes to her, without a smile. Then, he turned to get off from the bed, pushing back the duvet from his naked body.

“I call you?” He said, without waiting for an answer while he was looking for his clothes. 

“Yeah. You ok?” Redirecting her plan to a false sense of security. 

“Yeah. We did good, right?” He said, getting dressed. “I just have to go.” 

He grabbed his shirt, and turned to her. 

“Can I get a coffee from your kitchen, before leaving?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Same time tomorrow?” Her voice was smooth. 

He laughed, nodded and gave her a wink, before leaving the room, rebootoning his shirt. He grabbed his jacket on the way and checking if she was still in her room, he quickly looked for something to get here. She should have left some interesting information over here. 

He silently came to the drawers, looked inside them; then, the papers left on the table or some of her “desk”. He was ready to look at something when he heard her behind him, so he quickly walked to the exit. 

“What the hell were you doing?” She marched up to him angrily. 

He stopped at the door, pursed his lips, insulting her in his head. Then, he turned to her, astonished.

“Doing what? I’m leaving.” He said. 

“Looking through my desk and papers. If you’re using me, Madame Hydra, for information, there is no going back. I will make you suffer.” He can’t be playing her game, if he was, she was going to win! 

He observed her for a long time, thinking quickly. So, she had doubts and was suspicious. Interesting.What a smart girl. But he was smarter than her. 

He frowned, turned completely to her. 

“What are you talking about?” He fated to ask. “Information about what? I just took a blank paper from your desk. I needed to remember something important before returning to work.” he said, showing her the blank paper he stole a minute ago. 

“If I find that you’re lying to me. You will pay.” Luckily, before she saw it, she put on a spy gadget she made. Lipstick that had truth serum laced into it. She kissed him quickly to activate it. “So where are you heading?” She asked after stepping back. 

He felt something strange coming from his mouth and his brain but luckily, he had enough had been on torture stages by Ward that he knew how to resist to anything. He understood she would want his truth and he knew perfectly how to lie. 

“Simmons, it was just a blank paper.” He said, frowning. “But if you don’t trust me, I think we’re done with us.” 

He turned on his heels to leave the room. And before he opened the door, he turned his head to her.

“Too bad you only think about me as a spy or whatever you were thinking. I really liked our little bedtime. Bye.” 

“Go on then you bastard.” How did her serum not work? She formulated it to perfection. She decided to check the security feed to see what he was looking for. Not that he’d find anything. All of her work things were at work. But she felt compelled to check. The taste of his lips still on her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was in his laboratory, thinking about a way to get his information. Coulson pressed him to get something and if he didn’t have any good news for him, things are not going to be good for him. This bitch was obviously hiding something somewhere. If it was at hers, maybe it was and certainly both in her office, or her own laboratory. But how to get in? Their last time together was like the end of the story. He didn’t know what to do and to be honest, even if he really wanted to see her and have sex with her again, he didn’t want to show how much he needed that. 

“Skye!” Jemma hollered, “I need you to do something for me.” 

“Madame,” Skye said, entering the office. “What can I do?” 

“You were hired for your abilities as a hacker. I want to see the full extent. So, you are going to hack into SHIELD, get as much important data as you can, download it to a flash drive, and wipe their systems clean. I want that flash drive given to me by the end of the week with no way of tracing the information. Understand?” She went into Madame mode.

Skye looked at her, hesitating for a second, before nodding. Things are gonna be complicated for her right now but it was not impossible to do. Well, she was just hoping that the Doctor would not learn anything about her other work. But still, if he was asking for things, she could pretend she was sick or something. He would understand… 

“Yes, Madame. Anything you want.” she answered. 

“Thank you. You’re free to leave.” She gestured to the door before returning to her project. She was working on the Inhuman anti-serum. One shot of this will erase those abominations from the world. But something wasn’t quite right with the formula. So she was synthesising different chemicals to try and see what would work. 

Fitz left his laboratory, texting both Ophelia and Simmons. The first received a quick answered to her text: “Have a nice lunch.” while the second received a “Do you wanna have fun again or I’m still on your suspicious list?” He didn’t really want to make the first step to her but he couldn’t resist seeing her again and also getting something. He needed both of something from her and even if it was hard to admit, he missed her. Literally. He only hoped she would accept to see him once again, or he would have to find another clever idea to get something. He actually had a plan that may work but for this, she would have to accept to see him. 

Jemma smiled at the text and replied: That depends, “will you go through my stuff again?” 

“The only stuff I’m going through is your absolute hot body, Babe.”

“My place at 7?” He had no idea what was coming. 

He smirked. He was happy and amused at the same time. She was so naive. He was proud of himself to have such impact on her and her feelings, cause she had, he was absolutely certain. 

“I’ll be there. Open to me in the same way.” 

“Of course. Leopold.” She smirked.

“See you there. Last thing: don’t call me “Leopold” again.” 

“Ok, Fitzy.”

He smiled, nodded, satisfied and looked at his watch. The rest of the day is gonna be long. 

At her penthouse, Jemma got ready. She put on a silk negligee and an open silk robe. She poured two glasses of wine and put on some heels. Glancing at her clock, she waited. 

Fitz was already here before the time. He knocked, untying his tie and first button of his shirt. He was so excited to see her. Even if he was repeating himself he was here to get information, he couldn’t resist to see her and sleep with her again. Because he felt something when they did it, he felt something he never felt with any other women, not even Ophelia. And he wanted that again and again. 

“But don’t forget your objective, work, Fitz!” he murmured to himself before knocking again. 

She opened the door and handed him his glass to match her own. “Come on in.” She smiled.

He looked at her with desire in his eyes and entered, grabbing the glass he completely ignored. 

“You surprise me more than I expected,” he said with a smile. “I really like the view, even if you’re not gonna wear this longer.”

“Same goes for you I suppose.” She took a long sip of wine and drank both that and him in. 

Fitz suddenly noticed something really interesting. Each time they met, she was drinking. So, he got an idea to possibly getting some information from her directly. And this idea will work perfectly. 

He approached her, grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. 

“So, did you miss me?” He asked, cheering his glass with hers.   
“Maybe a little bit.” She set their glasses down before dragging him to her bedroom, laughing the whole way there. 

“A little bit? That’s all?” he answered with a poor mouth. “It’s hurtful, I didn’t stop thinking about you and your body all night and day. But, if I’m just a “bit” then…”

He took off his hand from hers and turned on his heels to leave the room. 

“Wait wait wait. I was joking, come back.” She grabbed him by the waist and stifled her giggles in his back. 

“I hope so,” he answered before turning to her and lifted her in his arms to walk to her bed. 

Then, he fell with her on the bed, blocking her with his body. 

“Because, if I’m just a “bit” for you, I will play with another woman instead of you.”

She pouted, her lower lip sticking out. “Boo.” She pressed her lips to his slowly. Slower than usual, teasing him. 

He felt something growing up in his heart and he couldn’t help to kiss her with passion. His hands ran all over her body and undressed her tenderly while he was kissing every inch of her skin he could. 

She felt herself getting lost into him and smiled into his kiss despite herself. Even if this was purely for intelligence gathering, he did pleasure her in ways that Will could never dream of.

While he was making her love as two romantic lovers, Fitz couldn’t help to think of his plan. Hunter should have been entering her office right now. Fitz warned him of her security camera and other suspicious gadgets she could have put everywhere, so Hunter should be really careful. But he trusted him as always and he knew he would get something for him. This idea was good, to be honest. Her, away from her stuff, while he was with her, and Hunter getting the information he needed, there was at least 90% chances he got something just after his amazing moment. For now, he just needed to think about him and her, and their intimate moment together. 

Jemma’s phone beeped. She checked it and her jaw dropped. Someone tried to break into her office. She gestured to Fitz to stop for a moment and saw that the perp was in custody. She’d have to go deal with it soon enough.

Fitz notices that she wasn't so focused anymore and paused to look up at her.

"What is it? Am I too bad at sex that you need to check your phone?"

He was a little upset that she was cutting this wonderful moment - he really thought that - and without waiting for her response, he pulled back from her to sit on the edge of the bed, with a deep sigh. 

“No no no not at all. Just something happened at work and I need to go deal with it tomorrow. I’m sorry.” She came up to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You do know that I really like our little arrangement. I would never purposely do anything to ruin it.” She lied. She didn’t hate him, she just needed information, and she was damn sure he felt the same.

He pushed her back from him with a sigh. He was really upset that she was still thinking about her work instead of him or them. 

“Nevermind. You will always focus on your work instead of us, so why continue?” He said, standing up and turning to her. “Congrats, you just ruined our “little arrangement.” 

“Fuck you! Get out of my house. I apologized. I didn’t ruin it you did. If you don’t get out in the next 10 seconds I will forcibly remove you as well as call security. Oh and don’t bother coming round again because next time it will be your ass on the line. Are we clear?” She used her Madam voice.

“Are we clear?” She repeated after getting no response.

“Psycho…” He only answered, walking in the room to get his clothes and get dressed quickly. “I don’t even know why I thought it could work. I just had enough with Ophelia and I dared to cheat her with a poor bitch like you. You don’t deserve me.” 

He was finishing to dress his pants and shirt when he stopped to think for a second. He was waiting for her answer but as he guessed it, it would not be like he wanted. 

“Psycho?” She mumbled to herself, “Psycho? I’ll show you a psycho.” She downed her glass before throwing it at him, narrowly missing his face. “Get out of my house, NOW!” SHe screamed. 

“With pleasure!” He answered, taking the rest of his clothes and walking to the exit. He was really mad at her right now and preferred to leave before doing something wrong against her. Her reaction, in general, was completely different from what he expected from her when he started this affair. But now, he had seen her true face. Only her counted. Only her work. Her precious HYDRA. So, he would let it go to her and focus only on his mission. Whatever if now they were enemies and he couldn’t get anything good from her. Still, she would never be capable of doing something good, and certainly not knowing how to love. He was just a distraction for her and nothing else. He understood it. 

He quickly grabbed his jacket before leaving the house, sad and mad. 

Jemma quickly grabbed her things and drove to work. Her face was even more neutral than earlier, her voice shaky and hoarse from her yelling. And this situation did not help one bit.

“Ok, so who tried to break into my office?” She asked.

“That one.” The security guard spoke to a small man with brown hair.

“Oi! Can I get some tea or beer?” British man.

“Why was a guy like you trying to break into my office?” Her tolerance was running low and her and Fitz didn’t finish so she was pretty wound up.

“Oh, so you must be Madame Hydra. My friend has told me a lot about you.”

“SHIELD are you?”

“No princess. Private contractor.”

“Is your friend British as well? They must know me.”

“That wanker calls Football Soccer.” He was lying, his eyes darted to the left. Microexpressions.

“It was Fitz wasn’t it?” That bastard! She trusted him! She might have loved him! But now, she was going to destroy him. 

Fitz was waiting for Skye in a cafe. It wasn’t so long to contact her and now his relationship with Madame HYDRA was over, he could do everything he wanted with her. He knew that Hunter had been caught but it wasn’t a problem. Hunter knew how to lie and was strong enough to survive to torture. He could easily pretend it was only Coulson who sent him and Fitz could easily be innocent. 

“Sorry, I’m late but I couldn’t leave work earlier.” Skye said by sitting in front of him. “How are you?”

“I want everything you can get from Madame HYDRA. Texts, mails, documents. Everything. And I want it by tomorrow.” He said, without preamble. 

“What? Wait. I can’t!” She answered, panicking.

“Excuse-moi?” He said, looking at her with his cold eyes. “I didn’t understand well.”

“Fitz. I can’t enter her personal life. She blocks everything with an alarm system.”

“I fucking don’t care. I want anything by now. And I want gold things. If I have nothing when I call you back, you know what will happen, Skye, do you?”

Skye looked at him, pale and nodded. 

“Good. Don’t miss it.” He said, standing up to leave the cafe, quickly. He was still mad and offended by what happened with Simmons, and he needed to spend his anger on someone or something. 

Jemma walked promptly to her office. She dialed Skye.

“Skye, how much sooner can you finish your assignment?” She asked when Skye answered. 

“I’m sorry Madame, but I’m really busy right now. But I promise you I’ll get something quickly. Just let me sometimes.” 

“How much time?”

‘I… I don’t know, some days or a week?” 

“You have until Friday. Untraceable, wipe their systems clean. Understand?” 

“Yes, Madam…” 

“Ok. Great.” She hung up the phone before dialing another number. 

“Hey, I need a private detective. I’m trying to find a man. His name is Leopold Fitz.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It’s been three days now Fitz didn’t get any news from Simmons. To be honest, he missed her but he had been clear with himself: no Jemma Simmons anymore. Only his mission. And this thought had truly consequences on his relationship between him and Ophelia. It was worse than before and now, he didn’t just want to break up with her but to strangle her too for all the arguments and headaches she was giving him. 

Fitz got out from his lab, ready to go to a hotel room to book a room for the night. He didn’t want to go home and see Ophelia. Not tonight. After entering his room, he undressed his jacket and tie and went to drink a Whiskey. 

Jemma went and knocked on Will’s apartment. “I have the papers.” She sighed. Her marriage to astronaut Will Daniels was a total failure. They were different people then they were when they got married. It just fizzled out.

“Hey, come on in.” He opened the door for her.

“How’s work?” She asked as she got the papers out of the manilla file.

“Good. How’s yours?”

“Fine.”

“Goodbye to 10 years.” He said solemnly as she signed the papers.

“It was good, I don’t regret it at all.” She truly didn’t. Will taught her a lot about herself. But now she was in a new relationship. Fiery and unpredictable. It was Fitz.

She was in love with Fitz.

“Have a nice life, Will.” She put a hand on his arms and smiled. After he signed them, she mailed them to the proper office.

“Goodbye youth.” She murmured to herself before driving home. 

Fitz got out from the bathroom, after taking a long and hot shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and walked to the table to order something to eat. Then, he came to his phone and noticed 3 missed calls and 2 texts. All from Ophelia. He ignored them and walked to the window with another glass of Whiskey. 

Jemma ran down the sidewalk feeling eyes on her. She was on her daily jog. She looked around and saw no one, then she looked up and saw the person she dreaded to see. But also the love of her life.

Fitz.

She shook her head and kept on running. The momentum clearing her head. 

Fitz came back inside to take another glass of Whiskey. He knew it was too much but he needed to calm down and his nerves. The things didn’t go well and he didn’t know how to deal with this. Ophelia. Simmons. He had really enough right now. 

Jemma was lost in her thoughts when she felt a sudden pain in her ankle and flew in the air. She landed on the hard pavement. “Ow.” She tried to get up and continue walking but it hurt to put any weight on it at all. She had twisted her ankle. And her apartment was two miles away. She couldn’t hop there. She tried to call an Uber but her phone broke in the fall. She needed to find help. But Fitz was two blocks away.

No. No. She couldn’t. So she sat on the bench and tried to wait for the pain to subside. 

After getting his meal, Fitz ate and went directly to his bed. He was having a headache and he didn’t know how to stop it, so he turned off all of the lights and lied down on his bed to sleep. 

Jemma limped a few blocks before collapsing in pain. A woman saw her.

“Oh my goodness. Are you alright?” She asked.

“Yeah I am.”

“No you’re not. You need help. The hotel here, I work in the kitchen and we can give you some ice for that.”

“Thank you.” Wait, this was the building that Fitz was watching her from. She just hoped he wasn’t awake. She followed the woman to the kitchen and sighed in relief.

“Wait I recognize you. You’re Madame Hydra.”

“Yes. Thank you for your kindness.”

“Of course Madame.” She smiled before heading out. Jemma leaned back and felt the ice numb her foot. 

Fitz couldn’t stop to turn in the bed and finally woke up. His headache wasn’t so bad but Fitz was not in his best mood and he knew why inside of him. He went once again in the bathroom to take another shower. 

“Here you go Madam. Leftovers, just to take your mind off the ankle.”

“Oh thank you. You’re too kind.” She took the plate of steak and mashed potatoes and grilled veggies gratefully. It was so good.

“You have a real talent.”  
“I have to get back to work but make sure you keep ice on that ankle.”

“I will thank you.” She smiled as the woman walked away. “Wait. Do you know a blonde man with a beard and wears a suit a lot? Scottish? I know him and he is in this hotel. I was thinking of staying here for the night so he can give me a ride home tomorrow.”

“I’m not allowed to give guest information.”

“Oh. Ok. Thanks anyway.” After she left, Jemma used her training and got his information at the front desk before calling the number/

“Hello? Room Service?” She asked in an American accent. She wanted to mess with him. 

“What is it for?” He answered, after getting out from the shower quickly, wet and almost naked. 

“Someone ordered dinner for you. Steak.” Her American nearly broke.

“I’ve already had dinner.” He answered, frowning. This voice was strange. “Maybe you’re wrong with the room.” 

He hung up and returned to the bathroom to finish his shower. His hair was still full of soap. 

“Room 509, the right room.” She persisted. She sighed when she heard him hang up. She then rode up the elevator and knocked on his door.

“Sir? Your food is here.” She stifled her laugh.

With a deep and annoyed sigh, he walked wrapped in a towel quickly to the door that he opened sharply.

“I already told you it was not for me!” He yelled before noticing her. “What the fuck are you doing here?” 

“I have no idea what you mean, sir.” Her American accent broke at the end.

“Get out. We’re done, remember?” He said, closing the door but she put her feet between.

“Oh, Leo, you’re not over me.” 

“I guess I did.” He answered, a little coldly. “What do you want? How did you know I was here?” 

“I saw you stare at me while I was running. Me being in the building was a coincidence but a welcome one.”

He shook his head with a little smile. 

“You’re really crazy.” He said. “Now, take off your feet and return from where you came. To your husband maybe. I’m not in the mood for another of your stupid crazy reaction.” 

He waited for her to take off her feet, that of course, she didn’t.

“Your hair is really soapy. It’s going to be oily and disgusting tomorrow if you don’t wash it out.” She scrunched up her nose. 

Annoyed, he left the door open and abandoned her to return to the bathroom. She would end up leaving on her own and if she didn’t, he would call security. Returning in the shower, he quickly took off the soap from his hair. 

Jemma limped into the bathroom and took off her clothes before heading in and pinning him to the wall. Her ankle hurt like hell but she ignored it. She started to kiss his neck slowly, the water cascading down her back. 

“The fuck! Get the hell out of here! What’s wrong with you?!” He said, pushing her back from him, furious. 

“I’m psycho remember?” She smirked, taking some shampoo and massaging it into her wet hair. 

“Don’t bother me with this, okay? You asked for me to get out, I did. You chose your work instead of me, all right. But now, it’s over. I don’t want you.” He said first coldly but his last words were in an hesitating tone. 

“Mhmmm. You told me that I’m psycho so I’m just proving you right.” She washed the soap out before scrubbing her body and putting the conditioner in her hair. All while just barely touching him.

He felt the tension in him and tried to resist but his heart couldn’t. Annoyed, upset, mad, he grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall, his face near hers. 

“I’m enough with this game. You stop right now this or I swear I’ll make you do myself. But I won’t fuck you right now if it’s not for sincere feellings. I’m done with this hiding affair!” 

“It’s sincere.” She whispered and grabbed his head to fuse their lips together. She directed them towards the shower head. His hands went to her hair and she used them to help wash the soap out. She reached a hand back and felt no more soap so she wrapped her legs around him, nearly slipping on his wet skin. 

He couldn’t resist anymore. Her and he were wrapped together and he couldn’t just ignore it. But, inside of him, there was another thing. A thing he wanted more than a hidden affair. He wanted more than just having sex with her but he was certained it was not the same for her. She was again playing with him and he couldn’t resist her. 

“I don’t want to play anymore, Jemma. I’ve had enough of playing and trying to hurt you. I’m not this kind of man, I’m like that.”

“Well my divorce is getting finalized as we speak. And, as long as we don’t try and undermine each other. We can give it a go.” She smiled shyly at him. 

His heart missed a beat after her words and he clearly couldn’t resist anymore. So, he pushed her against the wall, and kissed her until he couldn’t breathe anymore. 

“I love you so much.” She panted after they parted.

He looked at her, his heart racing like a madman in his chest.

“Don’t lie, I won’t support it. I know you’re not that kind of woman, love, family, ect, but even if I can be manipulative, I can’t be with someone I hate. And… And I don’t hate you. I felt in love with you while I shouldn’t and it’s worse now. So, if you don’t love me, want to destroy me or something else, do it right now, but don’t play anymore. Because, you won. You won by succeeding in letting me fall in love with you. You won that game, and I don’t want to play anymore.” 

He sighed, his face down. 

“But it’s not a game anymore. I love you. I’m pretty sure I always have.” She cupped his face and brought it to the crook of her neck. 

“Jemma, I’m working for SHIELD…” He said with a broken voice, hesitating to look at her. “And I was sent to get information about you. I did get some. But I wanted to tell you. I’m not sorry, but I don’t want this anymore.” 

“Then let’s not work for anyone anymore. Run away and be with each other. Together. With no SHIELD or HYDRA. Just us.” She connected their foreheads and unwound her legs from him, content with being in his arms. She was going to cancel everything, run away to Perthshire with him, and never look back.

“Run away? You’re serious, Jemma? I’m gonna get killed if I leave SHIELD. And you can’t just erase HYDRA from your life, let’s be honest, just a second.” He said, getting out from the shower and taking a towel, where he wrapped himself and another one for her. 

Jemma took it gratefully as she was quite cold and wet. She dried her hair with another towel and wrapped it around her while her hair continued to dry.

“So?” She asked timidly. 

“So, we need to think seriously about this situation. I’m in danger if I leave SHIELD, especially with all the things I know about them. And I don’t want to live the life of a fugitive. It’s not me and I’m too hot for this.” He said, with a poor smile, then, he walked to the room and sat on his bed, thinking. 

“I don’t either. We can resign. I want a life with you. Marriage, a family, pets.” She sat next to him, shivering slightly. 

“Marriage? Really? You are just divorcing your ex husband for a record.” He laughed poorly. “I did all wrong.” 

“It’s not funny.” She crossed her arms. 

“No, it’s not, and I’m serious. You wanna a wedding but you’re divorcing another guy. What can I think about that? You could maybe do the same with me in - I don’t know - a week after.” 

“I was with Will for 15 years. It will take some time. I never said I wanted to get married right now, I want to get married in a couple years, then have kids. With you.” She grabbed his hands.

He sighed and lied down on the bed, looking at the ceiling. 

“15 years…” He repeated with a jealous tone. “That’s not even half of us, knowing each other. And you say you want to spend the rest of your life with me? I don’t even get my promise to Ophelia to marry her, after 8 years of a destructive relationship.” 

He closed his eyes, completely lost. 

“Do you want to marry her?” Tears in her eyes, she let go of his hand.

“I don’t even love her, do you think I’m that kind of man who marries a woman for marrying her?” He said, putting his hands on his face. 

“No, honestly, I think we need to get to know each other a little bit first. I’m Jemma Simmons, biochem.” She stuck out her hand.

He looked at her, frowning and smiled. 

“Leopold Fitz, engineering.” He answered before shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you, Jemma Simmons. I love your accent.” 

“Thank you. I like yours as well.” She leaned her head onto his shoulder. “We’re full dating now right?” She asked, laughing slightly. 

“I guess so? But I’m still in danger for not giving SHIELD their information about Madame HYDRA. And Madame HYDRA is still mad at me for trying.” . 

“I’m not mad, just kind of sleepy and my ankle hurts.” She yawned.

“I hurt you?” He asked, frowning before leaning to look at her ankle.

“No, I hurt it running. I fell.” She struggled keeping her eyes open. He was so warm and comfortable. 

“Let me see,” He said before forcing her to lie comfortably and taking her ankle to start a small massage. “Does it hurt?” He asked, looking at her. 

“When I put weight on it. I iced it though, and should be proper in a few days.”

“I hope so,” He said by massaging her ankle softly and her leg. “Get some rest, enough to walk for tonight. Let me take care of you, Madame.” 

“It’s Jemma to you.” She got under the cool covers and shivered slightly. “C’mere.” 

“C’mere, where?” He asked, with a smirk. “Over here?” He said, caressing her leg. “Or here, maybe?” He slipped his hand up. “Where exactly? You have to be more precise with Doctor Fitz.”

“Just cuddle. I’m very tired. We have never slept together.” She was on the brink of sleep, her speech slurred and quiet. 

He slided to her to come and hug her in his arms, then he covered themself under the blanket. 

“Goodnight, love.” 

“Goodnight.” She mumbled into his chest, warming her up. She fell asleep instantly. 

He kissed her forehead, wrapping her in his arms and sighed of relief, before falling asleep. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! We really enjoyed making this.


End file.
